Lovers
by CreddieShipper
Summary: Age is just a number as Chris Jericho and Kelly Kelly find themselves lusting for each other. Pair:ChrisxKelly Idea came from a pic of them kissing!
1. Chapter 1: Plan in motion

**After seeing a picture of ChrisxKelly kissing, I couldn't get it out of my head :/ Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Late at night in the club**

"Bye guys!" Kelly yelled toward her friend Hillary and others. Her hand tangled with the hand of her lover.

"See ya junior!" Chris followed with one of his favorite words.

Chris, Kelly and their friends just ended a night of partying hard. Buying drinks, dancing, posing for pictures and kissing one another. One certain pair couldn't seem to keep their lips off each other. Earlier in the night, both Chris and Kelly leaned in for an intimate kiss. Well maybe a friendly kiss, but either way Chris was a married man with three young rugrats at home. So why did he kiss another woman?

Chris and Kelly became really close friends when Kelly came over to Raw. Chris may have turned into y2jerk on tv, but in real life he was sweet as sugar pie and went out of his way to befriend Kelly. Months of hanging out at signings, tours, and eventually clubs led to this one night.

"Would you like me to drive you back to your hotel?" Chris asked, not wanting Kelly to take a smelly cab back to the hotel.

"Sure I'd like that very much", Kelly replied with a smile on her face.

Kelly couldn't help but stare at the man before her. Chris just screamed sexy! His muscular body demanded to be touched. Early on, Kelly flirted with Chris by grinding her ass into his penis. Don't worry the clothes were on at _that_ point. Kelly could just imagine what it would feel like for Chris to grind into her ass. She planned to find out starting with that kiss Kelly insinuated herself in, to the moment he asked her to take her back to the hotel.

**Hotel**

Later, Chris and Kelly arrived at the hotel. Neither spoke a word on the ride there. Chris thought of the kiss that he shared with a woman that wasn't his wife Jessica. Though he admitted to himself that he had a thing for blonds. Just something about their beauty that aroused him. This Kelly wanted, because men couldn't resist her. At least in her mind. Kelly put the third part of her plan into motion.

"Chris can you escort me up to my room? Just to make sure there are no stalkers." She knew Chris couldn't say no. What cleaver bitch!

"Of course. We wouldn't want no one to get ya", Chris winked.

Kelly wanted to kiss the stitches on Chris' forehead. Pleasure him in anyway possible.

She laughed at his remark and replied "O.k. lets head up."

Chris picked up Kelly's bags and led the way, unaware that Kelly would take her eyes off Chris' privates.

The game just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny calling in room 60?

**I appreciated the comments everyone has made. :) You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you!**

**Kelly's Hotel Room**

Chris proceeded to escort Kelly to her room, while Kelly proceeded to stare at the gentleman. _Chris your all mine tonight. _Kelly licked her lips just slightly as both finally reached room 60.

Room 60. There was something about that number. It totaled both Chris and Kelly's ages, Chris 38, Kelly 22. Could it be destiny for Kelly to get what she wanted most? The warm touch of a _married _wwe superstar. That's where part two of Kelly's plan came in..... reel Chris in her room somehow.

"Here we are Kells", Chris said, a little exhausted from carrying all of Kelly's bags.

"Thank you", Kelly replied with a smile on that devious face.

"Damn Kelly. What do you carry in here? Toys and whatnot?"Chris grinned a little at the blond.

_Shit that's what I forgot. Sex toys! _This absurd thought ran through Kelly's mind by just the meer mention of "toys". Of course that's not what Chrissy meant. Right?

"No, just the necessities. You know clothes and whatnot", Kelly laughed, _though_ _who needs clothes anyway when we're done?_

_"_Well the least I can do is help bring this load in for ya. Do you have your key?"

"Yeah here it is. I'll get the door." Kelly wore a black dress showing a little more than usually. She wanted to show her "stuff" off toward the sexy beast.

Kelly bent over to try and unlock the door. Bending a little more than necessary to open a door. Chris noticed a little booty showing, but turned away. Booty calling anyone? He turned back to notice Kelly struggling with the lock.

"Here let me help you" Chris volunteered.

"No, no I got this" Kelly brushed off Chris' offer.

What she really was doing was teasing him by intentionally fumbling with the lock, showing off her assets in an attempt to arouse Chris. He couldn't resist blonds after all. Finally, Kelly decided there needed to more actually action going on than teasing the inevitable.

"Finally. This lock is a pain in my arse!" Kelly blurted playfully.

Chris laughed, "Funny, let me help you there", both headed inside.

As they were doing so, Kelly thought _Man this is too easy_. Part two of her plan to bed Chris completed.

Destiny calling for Kelly?


	3. Chapter 3: Scary Movie

**Random Note: Who wouldn't want to kiss Chris Jericho?! Only parasites LOL**

"Thank you so much for all you've done tonight", Kelly said with a twinkle in her eye.

Chris laughed, "Your very welcome sweetheart. Its no problem really."

"I wished there was a way I could repay you," Kelly spoke and thought at that same moment, _ And I just know how. _"Hey I'm going to watch a scary movie tonight. Will you stay and watch it with me?"

A smirk appeared on Chris' delicious face, "Ha, you too scared to watch a _scary movie _by yourself Kells?"

"No, I just like to have a friend over watching it with me and since all my other friends ditched, I thought you could be the next best thing", Kelly smirked back and started to get a little hot.

To be honest, who wouldn't get hot when they're around Jericho. The man had a smile so bright, that you would need sunglasses to protect your eyes. Theres something about his trademark smirk that would make any girl (or guy) blush apple red. Not to mention his _hard _body. Every curve so lickable. Anything would be sexy on him. Forget John Morrison, Chris should have glitter all over those sexy abs. Chris Jericho belonged on GQ magazine or Playgirl would be better. Everyone knew it and Kelly wanted a piece of the um...package.

"So will you stay and watch it with me please?" Kelly continued her plea when Chris, being the sweetheart that he was, gave in.

"Well, I'd probably be watching the same movie by myself anyway so why not?"

Kelly bestowed a big smile and hugged Chris saying "Thanks Chris your amazing." She didn't realised the words she spoke until Chris replied.

"Wow I must be a very likable guy for you to hang around considering others would rather spit and push me. I guess that's what happens when you call them hypocrites and parasites", Chris joked while making a reference to the infamous altercation between him and some bitch fans.

"People don't understand while you play an asshole on TV that your the sweetest and likable man on God's green earth in real life", Kelly knew Chris joked about the situation, but this sprung an opportunity for her to make a move.

"Why thank you Miss Kelly. Lets start the movie now shall we?" Chris winked.

Kelly went through her things to find the movie she talked about. However when she mentioned a scary movie, she literally meant _Scary Movie_. A crazy ass, but very funny movie that parody horror movies such as _Scream_ and _I Know What You Did Last Summer_. However, sometimes a funny movie can make people laugh so much that they loose their senses. A little fooling around could lead to actual _fooling_around. Kinda like on those soap oprea shows. Kelly wanted tonight to turn into a soap opera. S.E.X anyone?

"Here it is,_ Scary Movie_", Kelly looked at Chris and laughed while he did the same.

"You meant that it literally was _Scary Movie? _No matter, I love that movie."

Both sat upon the _big _bed that probably hadn't seen any action for a while. It didn't take long for the two to start laughing their asses off at Mr. Ghostface or rather Mr. Drunkface.

"God this movie is so stupid, but funny at the same time", Kelly actually said instead of Chris.

Chris replied to the remark by saying, "Hey this movie rocks. The "killers" make it all funny"

For just laughs, Chris pretended to be Mr. Drunkface attacking the helpless cheerleader, by actually tickling Kelly.

"Ha ha Chris, Chris stop!" Kelly thought she was going to wet herself, but not in the manner she wanted it to happen. Kelly decided to turn the tables so to speak.

Tensions were high as the tickling continued. By accident, Chris pinned Kelly to the bed as they continued their laughter. Perhaps still feeling the effects of the alcohol. This was the opportunityKelly waited for as she planted a kiss upon Chris's tender lips. His lips were the best tasting lips Kelly ever tasted. Sweet like sugar. Boy did Kelly want to get it on there and now, but she wanted to enjoy this moment. Enjoy the sexy beast that layed on top. On top. Every fan girls dream....Chris on top. For a moment, it looked like Kelly was going to get what she wanted when Chris started kissing her back.

However, Chris had morrals and a young family at home. He couldn't cheat on his wife with a much younger woman, but had he already? Did a simple kiss on the lips at a party warrant that Chris cheated. Many would say yes and Chris didn't wanted this to get out of hand where time couldn't be turned back. Despite this hot young woman under him ready to be taken, Chris did what was right for his family.

Chris broke the passionate kiss and said breathing heavily, "Wait, Kelly I can't do this".


	4. Chapter 4: Lust Game

**About the thighs comment I received on the last chapter: Who wouldn't want Chris between their thighs if you know what I mean? LOL XD**

"What are you talking about Chris? You know you want this", Kelly pulled Chris back down to her lips only to have Chris pull away from the determined blond.

"I'm sorry I can't Kelly", Chris raised himself off of Kelly and the bed with a look of disgust on his face.

How could he do this to his wife? The woman he pledged to love and keep forever. The woman who carried his children for 9 months simultaneously and delivered into this God awful world. Chris knew it was wrong to kiss another woman. Especially one who was old enough to be his daughter, 22 year old Kelly Kelly. He needed to stop this preview before it turned into a full blown episode. No matter how much Kelly's beauty oozed out in front of Chris. He just couldn't. If only Kelly would make it that easy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Chris? Basically you were about to fuck me and now you have a look of disgust on your face!" Kelly obviously had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I can't do this to Jessica", Chris began to pick up his things until Kelly began her advances once again.

She placed her soft hands onto Chris' shoulders and began to massage him. Her hands intoxicated him to oblivion. For a moment, he forgot all about a wife and children. Kelly had that effect on the men she desired, and Chris became a target the moment Kelly laid her eyes on the handsome hunk.

Kelly began running soft kisses on Chris' neck. Teasing a little with her tongue. Indescribable. That's the word to describe the taste that Chris Jericho produced. She proceeded to run her hands down his muscular torso and stomach. Then traveled down to the one spot Kelly wanted to know felt hard. The one part of Chris' anatomy Kelly wanted most. Clothes became the enemy to Kelly and they just had to go. Once again their lips met. Both fought for control in this _game. _A game of pleasure for Kellz, but a game of guilt for Chris. He'd been so close to escaping before she reeled him back in on her hook. Now he became a meal for her. Though a very delicious meal indeed.

The two soon fed off each other. Kelly noticed the stitches in Chris' forehead earlier in the night and started planting wet kisses on the wound. She thirst for the taste of his blood like a vampire. This was no Bella and Edward relationship as Kelly had no trouble going after Chris' blood. She slowly pulled one stitch out. Releasing a flow of blood down the sexy beast's face. Kelly took care of the mess as she licked the blood away little by little. The blood tasted like sweet wine and it was addicting.

"Kelly", Chris breathed heavily.

"Shh", Kelly whispered in his ear and pushed him back down on the bed.

A bed that would finally see a lot of action tonight. A bed filled with the actions of a villain and a heroine.

As always, the heroine won in the game of lust.

**Sorry if this Chapter sucked. I experimented with this new idea and that's the result. ^ Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
